Chocolate
by MereDek
Summary: Set 2 years after Derek kissed the nurse.Derek knew they had a baby but Meredith and the gang including Mark and Lexie went to San Francisco. Meredith wanted her daughter to meet Derek but Gillian simply refused. R&R please. Give it a chance. MerDer later


A/N: Please don't kill me! I deleted my last story, well, because I didn't feel like it was going anywhere. My last story was entitled "You Found Me".

**Important Note: This story takes place two years after Meredith found out she was pregnant and Derek tells her he kissed that stupid, horse-mouthed nurse, just when she was ready to try for him. Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, George, Alex, Lexie and Mark, all went to San Francisco after Meredith told them she was pregnant. They all wanted to stick with her because they were a family. Mark couldn't believe what Derek did, so he went and supported Meredith. **I know it has been done a million times but I wanted to write my own version.

It's Gillian with the G pronounced as J.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Uncle Markie!" Gillian screeched and hugged Mark's legs when he went in the house.

"Hi, princess." he knelt down and received a kiss from Gillian on the cheek. Mark kissed her forehead. Gillian noticed a bag that Mark put down when he knelt in front of her.

"Did you bwing me something?" she said staring deeply into Mark's eyes.

"I did, I just saw this on a magazine and bought it for you an hour ago." he reached into the bag, Gillian looking at the bag anxiously. Mark pulled out a Nintendo Wii. Gillian had no idea what it was, she figured that it was something nice.

Meredith walked into the living room, where Mark was opening the box and setting it up on the flat screen. "Mark, could you stop spoiling my daughter."

"Why? She deserves it."

"What did she ever do to deserve a Wii? She's two, Mark."

"Doesn't mean she can't get a Wii." he smiled.

"What's a Wii, Uncle Markie?" she looked at him, her eyes were sparkling.

Mark handed her the Wiimote. "You just move that and the handy thing in the TV moves whatever direction your hands. You can create your Mii now, just point at the second box there and press A."

"Okidoki."

"Mark, seriously. Stop spoiling her."

"Me not spoiled, mommy. Me cute and you can't resist me." she smiled like McDreamy but way cuter. Mark taught her that line. He told her whenever Meredith scolded Mark for spoiling her.

Mark grinned. He was proud of the little girl. "Meredith look how cute she is."

"Oh fine!" Meredith gave in. "This is the last time you're spoiling her."

Izzie walked in from the kitchen with a plate of Gillian's favorite chocolate chip cookies.

"Ooh!" Gillian dropped the Wiimote and went to Izzie, jumping up and down. "Can I have some, please?" she pouted.

"Yeah, Meredith could she have some? Please?" Izzie waited for Meredith's approval and glared at Izzie.

"Fine, just one. She's been spoiled too much for one day."

"Me not spoiled too much, me just knows how to get what me wants." she smirked.

Izzie grinned. "I taught her that line." she was lying.

"No Uncle Georgie taught me line."

"I am never going to bake cookies for you again."

Meredith gave out a small laugh.

"Aww. Me so scared." she said stuffing the cookie into her mouth and smiled in satisfaction. "Aunt Izzie taught me line."

"Okay, I'll bake more cookies now. Do you want some milk, sweetie?"

"Aunt Izzie pretty."

Meredith went upstairs laughing slightly because of what her daughter does.

Meredith came across George and Alex coming down the stairs with Cristina behind them.

"Georgie!!" Gillian was grabbing one of George's legs.

"Gilly, stop it!"

"Do you have something fow me?"

"No, Gilly. I just came down from upstairs."

"Oh, then me try Uncle Evil."

Gillian ran to the kitchen and grabbed Alex's leg.

"Gilly, stop it!"

"Fine! Me going to my favorite auntie." she was sucking up to Cristina.

"Auntie Cwistina?"

"Stop sucking up. I do not have anything."

"Aunt Izzie! More cookies? Cwistina meanie."

"They're almost ready."

Gillian ran to Mark in the living room playing violent games. He heard the tiny footsteps of Gillian walking and immediately shut the Wii off.

Gillian crawled up to his lap and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi, princess."

"Hi." she was a bit silent now, she ran out of energy.

She lied her head down on Mark's shoulder and fell asleep. Mark lied down slowly on the couch, making sure not to wake her up. He then fell asleep with Gillian in his arms.

Lexie walked downstairs stretching. She just woke up from her afternoon nap and then he saw Mark sleeping on the couch with Gillian on top of him.

She went to the kitchen where Cristina, Alex, George and Izzie were talking.

"Hey Lex." they greeted.

"Hey." she wasn't completely one with the world yet, she just woke up.

"Guys, are shift starts at 4, we've got an hour." Cristina announced.

They heard Meredith running down the stairs.

Meredith joined them.

"Hey." she greeted them.

"Hey. Meredith, our shift starts in an hour." Cristina told her.

"I'm well aware of that." she took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Cristina left.

"Who am I gonna leave Gilly with?" Meredith asked.

"Mark's shift just ended." Alex suggested.

"Okay. Gilly loves him anyway."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Seattle Grace

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek was a wreck. Meredith was away and he has no idea where she is.

"I should've waited for her." he muttered to himself, staring at the ceiling of the on-call room.

Someone opened the door. He checked to see who it was.

"Chief." he stood up.

"Derek, I need you to call Dr. Sloan for a consult here. We've got a patient with severe burns. We need an expert to do this kind of skin grafting it covered 87% of the patient's body."

"Right away, sir." Derek nodded

The Chief left. Derek dialed Mark's number.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark woke up from his sleep, his phone was ringing. Gillian was still asleep.

"Hello?" he didn't bother to check the Caller ID.

"Mark."

"Derek?"

"Yeah. Listen, we need a consult here in Seattle, do you think you could come?"

"Definitely, tomorrow, I'll come by and stay there for like a week."

"Great. Is Meredith there?"

"Derek…"

"No." he lied she was just in the kitchen.

"Oh. Is Gilly there?"

"She's asleep on me right now."

"Could you wake her up, I want to talk to her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gilly, Gilly wake up. Daddy's calling." she woke up and Mark put the phone on her ear.

"Hello." Gilly greeted. She was still a bit sleepy.

"Hi, Gilly. It's Daddy." Derek grinned.

"Hi."

Derek never saw Gillian before. Meredith told him about her but Gillian never wanted to see him. She listened to Izzie's stories about the bitchy nurse her dad kissed and how many times he hurt Meredith. She understood Izzie's concepts.

"Me no want to talk to you. Go back to nursie." she was yelling.

"GIlly, you're not supposed to talk to anyone like that." Derek heard Mark tell her.

"You're not supposed to kiss anyone when your with mommy. We don't always get what we want!" she stood up and went to the kitchen with a grumpy look on her face.

Derek felt hurt. Mark put his phone on his ear.

"Derek, I'm sorry she's just…" Mark trailed off. "She's just used to hearing stories about you from Meredith's friends. Meredith and I always told her good things about you but I guess she just likes to listen to Izzie more."

Derek sighed "It's fine. It's not like I didn't deserve that."

"Derek, you don't deserve to hear that from your own daughter. Give her time to get to know you. I'll ask Meredith if I can take her to Seattle with me. It's just Gilly who really doesn't want to go. I'll tell her there's a chocolate land there. She'll definitely come when I tell her that."

"Ok, thanks, Mark. Bye."

"Bye, man."

_Click._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gilly, why the grumpy face?" Izzie asked.

"Daddy called. Me don't like him."

"What?!?!" Meredith screamed. "He called?!?!"

"Yeah." Mark said walking into the room.

"Well, what did he say?" Meredith asked with a panicked look on her face.

"I'm needed for a consult. I was wondering if I could bring Gilly with me."

"Of course. She needs to meet her dad at some point." Meredith permitted.

"I'm going tomorrow. We'll stay there for about a week."

"Okay. Lexie do you mind if you come with them?"

"Sure. Not at all." Lexie smiled.

"Thanks, sis."

"Umm… guys. Could you all just stop telling Gilly what Derek did. She's holding a grudge against him." Mark said.

"What?!?!" they all said.

"A while ago on the phone her exact words were 'Go back to nursie'" Mark said "Then I gave her a lecture and she said 'You're not supposed to kiss anyone when your with mommy!' "

"She what?!?!" Meredith was shocked.

"I'm gonna go to the airport now. I'm gonna book our flights." Mark said

"I'm gonna stay here. Izzie, can you tell Chief Hampson that I need to go on a week leave?" Lexie asked.

"Sure thing."

"Wait, where's Gilly?" Cristina asked looking around.

"She ran upstairs." Mark said.

Everyone looked at George. "Fine. I'll get her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Should I continue? Review please!!!!!


End file.
